A problem facing the computer industry is bulky and heavy cables. Specifically, as computer systems become more sophisticated, bulky and heavy cables are being adapted to transmit signals among these computer systems.
In the prior art, a cable typically has a cable-end connector coupled to a matching connector exposed on a side panel of a computer system. Coupling between these two connectors is relied upon to mechanically support the weight of the cables. Another mechanical support is provided by a screw locking mechanism implemented to screw and secure a cable backshell (containing the cable-end connector) to the side panel. Even now, in order to bear the weight of a cable attached to a computer system, the computer industry continues to rely on the coupling strength between two cable connectors and the strength of the screw locking mechanism.
However, the prior art approaches do not provide adequate mechanical support for rather bulky and heavy cables. The coupling strength between two cable connectors will not be strong enough to bear the weight of the cables. The mechanical support provided by the screw locking mechanism also will not be strong enough to bear the weight of the cables. As such, deleterious effects such as damage to the connectors and PCB's (printed circuit boards) can occur.
A related problem of attaching cables to a computer system is the difficulty of coupling a cable-end connector to its matching connector with the correct orientation. Often times, damage to the connector pins are caused by a cable-end connector being coupled to its matching connector with the incorrect orientation. This is especially problematic for high-density connector systems because the proper orientation of a high-density connector upon installation is difficult to determine.
Yet another related problem is the difficulty of assuring fully mated condition between large bulky cable-end connector and its matching connector exposed by a side panel of a computer system. Just prior to being coupled to its matching connector, the cable-end connector needs to be aligned with its matching connector. However, the alignment that could have been trivially done with conventional connectors is made cumbersome by the heavy weight of the large bulky cable at one end of cable-end connector.
The prior art connector system at the end of a cable also typically plays another role. Specifically, a prior art connector system is typically adapted to shield EMI (electromagnetic interference) radiation emitted by a computer system when transmitting signals to and from components outside of the computer. In particular, in order to shield EMI, the prior art connector system relies on the Faraday cage formed by a series of components. This series of components typically is comprised of a cable back shell, a gasket, a connector, another connector, another gasket and an input output panel.
However, this prior art approach is no longer adequate to shield EMI arising from high frequency signals transmission. At the moment, no prior art approach exists for addressing EMI generated by high frequency signals transmission. Rather, the prior art approach only exists for addressing EMI generated by transmission of low frequency signals. Nevertheless, computer industry is moving toward using high frequency signals because high frequency signals can carry more information at a time. Thus, EMI shielding for high frequency EMI is needed.
Thus, a need exists for being able to couple a bulky and heavy cable to a computer system without relying on coupling between connectors to support the weight of the heavy cable. A need also exists for being able to couple a bulky and heavy cable to a computer system without relying on a screw locking mechanism to support the weight of the cable. Another need exists for coupling a cable-end connector to its matching connector without ambiguous orientation. Yet another need exists for aligning a large cable-end connector and its matching connector without being difficult to assure fully mated condition between these two connectors. Finally, a need exists for a connector system that can shield high frequency EMI without relying solely on EMI shielding of the two-connector interface.
Fortunately, as will be explained in the following pages, the present invention successfully answers all of the needs stated above with a new approach to EMI shielding and cable support. Moreover, the present invention also provides additional benefits not available in the prior art approaches.